Saviour of Darkness, Renegade of Light
by Argonian Dovahkiin
Summary: Shinelings are beings of holy light. Darklings are beings of corrupt darkness. These two races have been at war with each other since their creation. When Riamu ends up in the avatar world while trying to kill a shineling, he ends up joining the avatar until he can find a way back home. Little does he know that he wasn't the only one who came to the avatar world.OCxToph & OCxTy lee
1. prologue

**Riamu/Ednaerizz - owned by me**

 **Arekkusu/Dnaeqayq (De-na-kake) - owned by Reaper1173**

 **Everything else Avatar related is not mine...now I'm depressed**.

* * *

For every life, there is death. For every sun, there's a moon. For every head, there's a tails. For every happiness, there's a sadness. For every love, there's a hate. For every positive, there's a negative. For very light, there's a dark and for every shineling, there's a darkling.

Shinelings are beings of holy light. They stand for all things pure and just. They have the ability to control light itself and use it however they pleased. They have pale white skin and neon blue eyes that shine even in the darkest of places. Those who are lucky enough to have ever seen a shineling claim that their eyes are like pools of spirit water while other say they resemble pure spirit light. They all have long hair as it is a symbol of strength among their kind. On their heads are small, snow white wings where our ears would be. Despite their small size, they allow shinelings to fly at great heights. On their foreheads are pure blue sapphires that are merged with their skulls and irremovable. One their chest is a larger sapphire. It's about the size of a human heart which makes sense because it is the source of their life energy and keeps them alive. Like the one on their forehead, the sapphire is fused with their chests. Around these sapphires dark blue markings that almost look like dark blue veins. While these sapphires cannot be removed, they can be damaged and if not fixed soon, will cause a shingling to die a slow death. Shinelings are usually peaceful creature and only kill as a last resort. However, there is one being that they will not hesitate to strike down on site.

The Darklings.

Darklings are the exact opposite of shinelings. They control the darkness like it's their plaything. They are sly and cruel, preferring to play with their victims before putting them out of their misery. Darklings never show mercy and always kill their opponents, no matter what race they are. Despite all of this, darklings can be civilised when they want to be but when it comes to a fight, they will not listen to reason. Their skin is dark and their eyes are deepest shade of crimson. Their hair is short and always black. On the sides of their heads are black horns that point outwards before curving and pointing forward. Male darkling horns and covered in black thorns while female darkling horns are smooth to the touch. These horns are sturdy and unbreakable even to the power of a shineling. Like the shinelings, darklings have gems on their foreheads and chest but instead of sapphires, they have rubies and their markings are bloody red. When a darkling isn't fighting, their usually very stoic creatures. Their blood is cold so they live underground where it's dark and warm, only ever leaving to hunt or bathe.

Both races hold a special hatred for the other, each believing they are better than the other. This belief has caused them to be at constant war with each other since the day of their creation and both sides were too prideful to back down. But while they may have hated each other and constantly argued, there was one they could both agree on.

Both races were incredible singers.

Singing is an important part of both shineling and darkling society. The better your singing, the better your chances are at finding a mate. It can also raise your status amongst your kind as well as find each other when lost.

Now you'd think people would notice such amazing creatures singing and fighting each other day in and day out and you'd probably be right. But they have never been seen for they do not live in the same world that we live in. They live in a completely different dimension that they call "The Void". This world is so different from ours and yet, similar at the same time. It had grasslands, mountains and swamps just like our world but it was also riddled with temples. These temples were known as Mystic Points. Anyone who walked into one would be transported to a different Mystic Point instantly but there were rules. The most important rule was that only one race was allowed to enter a mystic point at a time. Light and darkness must never mix in the temple or there will be consequence. No one really knew what happens to those who break this rule for it was always strictly followed.

One darkling and shineling were about to find out.

* * *

A shadow swept across the ground. Its speed made it almost invisible unless you were really looking which is exactly what its pursuers were doing. He tried to lose them by moving in a zigzag pattern but all that seemed to be good for was avoiding the spears of light that rained from above- not that the shadow was about to complain about that.

It cursed under its breath as it tried to think of a way to lose its pursuers. Fighting wasn't an option. On any other day, it would be but they had already injured its left shoulder, giving them a clear advantage. It was already ashamed to have run away, it didn't need the shame of losing to these annoying shinelings to boot. Hiding wasn't any good either. They'd surely notice it among the crimson leaves and there weren't any caves nearby. The shadow's only chance of survival was to try and outrun them and hope that there is at least one full moon tonight.

The shadow moved behind a large boulder, hopping to rest a bit before they found it again -and it knew they would- and chased it. Slowly, it rose up from it shadow, revealing itself. It was a male darkling and a short one which meant it was a young darkling. He looked up at the purple day sky and cursed when he noticed it was slowly turning red. Nightfall would soon be upon him and while he was at his most powerful at night, many dangerous animals came out at that time and with his injured shoulder, he surely be seen as an easy target.

He narrowed his eyes when he noticed how quiet it was. They should have found him by now. One of the many annoying things about shinelings was that they were persistent little pests. They wouldn't give up the chance to kill a darkling so easy. He looked over the side of the boulder but saw nothing. It was as if they hadn't been chasing him at all and he probably would've believed that were it not for his still bleeding shoulder. So where did they….?

His eyes widened before he looked above only to see a sphere of light heading straight for him. He cursed and jumped out of the way but the shockwave still launched him into the air. A jolt of pain ran through his shoulder as he landing causing him to hiss in pain.

"I didn't think you'd notice in time. Points to you darkspawn," said the shineling. "But I'm afraid I must end this now."

This shineling did not look any different from your typical male shineling. He had blue markings and long hair that reached his calfs just like most shinelings did. The only thing about this was one that stuck out was that his hair was black. This was very rare among shinelings since their hair is usually blonde or white. He looked about the same age as the darkling.

His clothing consisted of black shorts near knee length, white bandages from his hands up to his elbows, a light blue turtleneck sleeveless shirt and three extra white clothes hanging from his pants at the sides and the back. He wore no shoes for shinelings spend most of their lives in the air.

"Devine pest…." spat the darkling. He knew this shineling personally for they had fought many times before. "While I'd normally love to end your worthless life, I'm afraid I don't have the time nor patience to deal with you Dnaeqayq."

Dnaeqayq smirked at his comment. "You can keep up that brave act all you like but you aren't fooling anyone. Even if you could fight me, you are far too injured to win. It's over for you Ednaerizz."

Ednaerizz growled in anger and frustration. The only thing worse than a shineling was a right shineling. He clenched his good hand, getting ready for an attack.

And that exactly what he got.

Dnaeqayq pointed his fist at the darkling and open his palm. In front of it appeared a small, yellow halo, about the size of his hand. At the center of the halo, a ball of light began to form. A smirk appeared on Dnaeqayq's face as the ball grew. When the ball took up almost the entire inside of the halo, he spoke.

"Farewell parasite."

And with that, he unleashed his attack. A large blast of energy shot towards Ednaerizz at such a speed that he almost did have time to avoid it.

Almost.

Once the smoke cleared there was no sign of the darkling. He narrowed his eyes and looked around but didn't see him anywhere. He knew he wasn't dead, there would've been a body if he was. So where did he…?

"Foolish shineling, " his eyes widened when he felt something incredibly cold grab his ankle. He looked down and saw the darkling, half submerged in his shadow with his hand reached upwards. His entire hand was covered in in a long tendril of darkness. He sent him a smirk before thrusting his arm downwards, slamming the shineling to the floor. The impact was hard enough to knock the wind out of him and caused him to groan in pain. He tried to get up but found him shivering as he fell the cold sensation of darkness wrapping itself around his body. Ednaerizz walked over to him, his hand outstretched and his finger slightly bent.

"I could crush you right now if I wanted to but your screams would alert other shinelings so I will show you mercy. Be grateful worm," he said as he sunk into his shadow. Once he was fully submerged, he took off in some random direction in hopes of finding someplace to recover.

The darkling didn't have any destination in mind. Any cave or hole will do. He just needed a place to lay low until nightfall. He needed to move quickly for that stubborn shinebrat would not remain trapped for long. That's when he caught a lucky break. After a while he found himself in a clearing. But what really caught his attention was the old temple that stood in the middle of it. He emerged from his shadow with a smile on his face.

 _'A mystic point!'_

He had never been so happy to see one of these in his life. An interesting thing about mystic points was that if you didn't have a destination in mind, it will transport you to some random area. This was usually a warning but Ednaerizz saw this as a way to lose the annoying shineling. He ran towards the temple entrance only to be stopped by a spear of light stabbing the ground in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere darkspawn."

He in annoyance before turning to face his opponent. He wasn't surprised to see Dnaeqyq again though he was amused to see him angry and shivering. This was most like due to being wrapped in darkness for too long.

"By the Eclipse, you're annoying," stated the darkling as he got in a fighting stance. "I knew I should've just covered your mouth and stabbed you."

"Silence! You're going to regret letting me live parasite!" Yelled Dnaeqayq as he readied another blast. "Now die!" and with that, he unleashed his attack. Ednaerizz cursed before submerging into his shadow and moving out of the way, avoiding the shock wave this time. He then emerged from his shadow and raised his good arm, summoning a swarm of dark needles. He pointed his arm forward, sending the needles at the shineling who managed to block the attack by summoning a wall of light. After dispelling the wall, he summoned two swords of light and flew towards Ednaerizz. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack in time, Ednaerizz engulfed his good arm in darkness and elongated it, creating a curved blade. He held it in front of him, stopping the attack, but now they were stuck in a battle of strength and will. They glared at each as they tried to outdo each other.

"Give up darkspawn, there's no way you can win with that shoulder of yours. Accept your death with honor."

Endaerizz chuckled at his statement. "You know what's funny Dnaerqayq?" Dnaerqayq narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. "You shinelings spend so much time in the air," a large grin slowly spread across Ednaerizz' face. "That you never think to look up."

The shineling's eyes widened before he suddenly jumped backwards. He looked up, expecting to see something coming straight at him but so nothing. He then Ednaerizz cackling. He looked back at the darkling and saw him running towards the mystic point, cackling at him all the while. He cursed and gave chase, hoping to catch him before he entered the mystic point.

Ednaerizz couldn't believe he had actually fallen for that. He honestly didn't think that would work. Now not only will he be able to escape but he'll have one oblivion of a story to tell the other darklings. He was only a few feet from the entrance of the mystic point when he suddenly felt something tackle him from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled the shineling. Unfortunately, what he didn't realise was that Ednaerizz was already very close to the entrance as it was. The force of the tackle sent them both into the entrance, causing them to land with a painful thump.

Sensing two lifeforms in its presence, the mystic point immediately activated. A wall made of strange symbols blocked the entrance, trapping them inside as a bright light began to shine from within the temple.

"You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Yelled the darkling as the light got brighter and brighter. Soon it began so bright that they had to shut their eyes to avoid being blinded. They screamed as the light enveloped them and then everything went silent. The lighter faded but the darkling and shineling were nowhere to be found.


	2. A New World

_"Those fools...they weren't worth the blood they had shed."_ He thought to himself as he tried to wipe some specks of blood off his ruby gem.

He growled in annoyance. He hated getting his ruby stained; it was always such a hassle to clean. Although, he supposed it was his fault anyway. He should've known his first confrontation would end in the spilling of blood...but he didn't.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **He growled in annoyance when he felt something poking at his side, making him groan and turn over to lay on his side, waiting for it to stop. When the poking persisted, he growled louder and open one of his eyes...only to shut it again really tight as something extremely bright and warm shined down upon him.**

 **"Sweet mother of Eclipse, what is that bright light?!" He gasped and almost immediately sprang to his feet, eliciting a startled yelp from whatever was poking him.**

 **His eyes widened as he scanned over his surroundings: he appeared to be in a forest of some kind, but...everything was different. The trees and plants were various shades of green instead of the deep crimson he was used to. He looked up towards the sky and noticed that it was a light shade of blue and had strange white...puffy things sailing across it.**

 **This was definitely not the Void. "Wh-what is this?!"**

 **"Halt!" He swerved and saw a group of odd..."-ings" staring at him. There were about five of them, each wearing a strange set of armor that consisted of different shades of red and black. Their faces were hidden behind a weird...almost skull-like helmet. One of them held a tree branch which was probably what was used to wake him up...which brought back some unpleasant memories about that.**

 **"I don't know what you are, but-!"**

 **"S'abbia oz I?!" They mere volume of his voice was enough to make them flinch. Despite not knowing what he was saying, they could tell he was anything BUT happy.**

 **He growled when they didn't respond. "S'abbia oz I?! Gah raeq zota za ozt okoir."**

 **He had just barely survived a fight with a shineling (one that he still suffered an injury from), got thrown into a mystic point, and then was woken up by a bunch of strangely dressed whatever-they-are...who seemed to be as smart as dirt. Suffice to say, he was in a really bad mood, and he did not want to deal with any "-ings" at the moment.**

 **The creatures looked at each other; one shook its head while another shrugged. This made his annoyance peak...he didn't have any time for this.**

 **He scoffed and turned to leave. One of the creatures noticed this and said something, but he had no idea what. Whatever, these fools weren't his top priority. He needed to find that Eclipse forsaken shineling and rip out his-!**

 **He was brought out of his thoughts when an immense heat suddenly shot past his head, nearly singeing his horn. It landed in front of him in a small explosion, igniting the small area around it. Ednaerizz stared at the roaring flame in both shock and fascination.**

 **"Definitely didn't see that one coming."**

 **"Next one won't miss, kid. Now turn around, nice and easy." Ednaerizz had no idea what he was saying, but he knew a threat when he heard one. He stared at the fire for a moment before slowly turning around. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the creature's hand engulfed in fire, yet he did not scream nor burn. It was if he was controlling it somehow.**

 _ **'How curious…'**_ **There were surrounding him now. He smirked. So, it was a capture, hey? Well, he did need some information, so…**

 **One of the creatures moved behind him. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and grabbed hold of his arms, agitating the darkling's injured shoulder.**

 **"You are under arrest for-!" He didn't get very far before Ednaerizz twisted out of his grip. It seems as if they have underestimated his strength.**

 **"Big mistake." Before the creatures could do anything, Ednaerizz tackled the one in front of him, sending them both to the floor. He grabbed its helmet and ripped it off, only taking a second to register how similar it looked to him before getting down to business.**

 **He bit into its neck and was immediately flooded with information as soon as its blood touched his tongue. There wasn't much of it...either this creature's species was highly intelligent, or it was just this individual, he couldn't tell, but it was enough for him to at least figure out its language.**

 **Once he had his fill, he removed himself from the man. He stood and turned, seeing the other humans staring at him in shock and slight fear. Did their species not gain information through blood?**

 **Oh, well.**

 **"Hmmm…Japanese…!" The word felt strange on his tongue. He scoffed...he'll probably have to get used to that. "Bah, what a guttural language." He smacked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and cringed. "Your blood tastes horrible too. Way too fatty."**

 **That got a reaction out of them. The immediately took a stance, one arm pulled back while the other was thrust forward, sending a fireball at him. He narrowed his eyes and submerged into his shadow, leaving the corpse of the information source to burn.**

 **He reemerged in front of the fire and smirked. "Well, I have to admit, that certainly is an impressive ability. However...can you do this?"**

 **He brought his good arm to his injured shoulder before pointing it forward, his middle and index finger pointed outward. A tendril of darkness shot from his shadow, impaling the throat of the human who had thrown the fireball at him. He smirked as he watched the human choke on his own blood.**

 **"It's nice to know that death is universal." He pulled his arm back, ripping the dark tendril from the soldier's neck. He then ducked just in time to avoid another fireball.**

 **As he stood up, he opened his palm and thrusted his arm upward. His attacker's own shadow rose from beneath him, sending him into the air. One of the soldiers created a whip of fire in his hand and shot it forward. Ednaerizz just scoffed and thrust his arm forward, summoning a wall of darkness. He smirked and pointed his index finger out, sending a dark tendril at the soldier and grabbing him by the throat.**

 **"Get over here!" He yanked the soldier towards him, catching him by the throat and moving him to his left, using him as a shielding against another stream of fire.**

 **As the soldier screamed from the sensation of being burned, Ednaerizz scoffed and threw him at the soldier he was shielding from. They both hit the ground with a** ** _thump_ , but he didn't give them a chance to get up.**

 **Without much thought, he stomped on the ground, summoning a large dark spike from under the soldier, impaling them both. He raised an eyebrow before submerging in his shadow, avoiding being stabbed by a flaming dagger. He reemerged behind the soldier and engulfed his arm in darkness. He sharpened the tips of his fingers and thrust them forward, stabbing the soldier through his chest. His blood squirted onto his face, staining the ruby on his forehead. He withdrew his arm and the soldier fell like a rock.**

 ** _'Well, that was fun.'_ He looked up and noticed that the sky was beginning to change color. He narrowed his eyes before walking off in some random direction. He needed to find a place to rest and heal his wounds...**

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking for. Minutes, hours maybe? The sky here was different from the Void's, so it was hard to tell. He didn't even know if it was night or day.

"Perhaps, I should've asked about this world before killing them. Oh, well, kill and learn."

Then, the distinct sound of a twig snapping made him pause. He waited.. for what, he didn't know. This world was like that. He waited for a moment...but nothing happened.

He scoffed and was about to get back to finding a cave to sleep in when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Thinking on his feet, he quickly crouched behind a nearby rock. The sounds grew closer and closer before they suddenly stopped.

Looking over the rock, he noticed another human, much smaller than the soldiers before. She looked younger than him, though, not by that much...and was absolutely covered in green. Even her eyes were green, but what really caught his attention was the glazed look in them.

 _'Is she….blind?'_ He thought as he stared into her pale green eyes. Wait a minute….was she looking at him?!

Before he could ponder more on this thought, the rock he was hiding behind suddenly slammed into him, sending him to the ground and irritating his injury.

"Dang it! That hurt…" He rose to his knees and turned his head. She stood on the rock that hit him and glared down at him.

"Whoever you are, you made a big mistake spying on me!" She exclaimed, her high-pitched voice indicating that she was indeed a female.

He growled in anger as he stood up. He swore to the Eclipse, he would make this brat pay. He covered his arm in darkness, forming a long shadowy whip. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart…."

"Bring it on, horny!" His eye twitched. That was just low. Wait, how did she even know he had horns?

He spun his body, using the momentum to try and slam the whip into her...but she jumped out of the way. As she landed, she felt the rock she jumped off sliced in half. He spun again before sending the whip at her, only for her to roll to the side. She stood up and slammed her foot on the ground, summoning a rock and launching it at him.

His eyes widened. He definitely wasn't expecting that. He just barely got his wits together in time to submerge into his shadow and out of harm's way.

When he reemerged, he opened his hand and summoned a ball of darkness and threw it at her...only for her to bend a wall in its path. She slammed her palm into the wall, launching it towards him. He narrowed his eyes and engulfed his arm in darkness, slashing the wall in half when it reached him. He dashed towards her, his arm pulled back in preparation to stab her.

However, she disappeared into the earth before he could reach. He paused and waited, tuning his senses to the slightest movement. He then felt a rumbling in the earth below him. Looking down, he took note of the ground beginning to crack.

Eyes widening, he quickly jumped out of the way as she launched out of the ground. She flipped in the air before slamming onto the ground, pulling an angled slab of earth from the ground and slamming it into him. The rock hit on his injured shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Is that all you got, horny?!" She taunted. He growled. She was really starting to get on his nerves.

"For Eclipse's sake, just die already!" He summoned balls of darkness and launched them at her. She summoned a rock wall to defend herself...only for it to be destroyed by the first two while the second ball hit her dead center, sending rolling on the ground. Seeing his opportunity, he engulfed his arm in darkness and fashioned it into a blade before sprinting towards her. She stood and got into a stance, but he was too close for her to do anything.

"You're mine!" Just before he could thrust his arm forward and end this little game, his legs were swept out from under him, sending him to his back, a movement that did not agree with his injury. He sat, intending to hiss at his attacker and saw the girl on her behind, apparently placed in the same situation as him. Between them stood a bearded old man who looked way too big to be able to move so fast.

"I think that's enough fighting for today."

* * *

Dnaeqayq gave a silent prayer as he dropped the body of his attacker before wiping the blood from his mouth. He never really enjoyed killing anything that wasn't a darkling, but this time he had no choice. He had just woken up when he was suddenly confronted by a strange creature clad in green. He tried to ask it where he was, but it only wanted his money, whatever that was.

After finishing his prayer, he turned to find someplace to rest when the sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears. He gasped and quickly hid behind a tree. Peaking over the side, he saw a very….odd sight.

Giant lizards. No. Not just that. Two human girls riding giant lizards.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday…!"

* * *

"Just what the oblivion is this?" The darkling asked as stared down at the cup in his hand.

"It's tea. Try it. It relaxes the mind." The old man replied as he poured some for the green girl. He noticed that she was blind and seemed a bit upset at something. He looked at the boy she was fighting: he had black horns and was clearly very upset about something. "You two seem a little too young to be trying to kill each other."

"You seem a little too old to be stopping us." She quipped as she took the tea from his.

"And way too fat." The darkling added.

He thought about their statements for a moment before laughing. "Perhaps I am."

There was silence for a moment before the girl spoke. "I know what you're thinking...I look like I can't handle being by myself."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't thinking that."

She didn't seemed to believe him. "You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea!"

"I poured your tea because I wanted to...and for no other reason." Ednaerizz scoffed, not believing the old man for second. He was probably trying to poison them with this strange leaf drink...so he could kill them and steal their belongings. He stayed silent, deciding to go along with his game and wait till he tried something.

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself."

He scoffed. "Oh boo-hoo. The princess doesn't like her castle."

She sent him a death glare that was made more effective by her blank eyes. Not that he'd ever admit that, though. The old man simply ignored his words and took a sip of his tea.

"You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. Not that I love you..." He shuddered. "I just met you."

She laughed at his joke while Ednaerizz rolled his eye. "Oh, please."

Their eyes were on him now. Good. He had something he'd like to say. "Do not listen to such nonsense, girl. Accepting help is a sign of weakness, one that could easily get you killed by someone like me."

Whether the old man was offended by his words or not was a mystery; he just raised an eyebrow before taking another sip of tea. "And what about you, young man? I've never seen anyone with horns before..." He took a closer look. "Or a gem in their forehead, for that matter."

"I am not a man." The green girl suddenly laughed at his statement, but he decided to ignore it. He'll deal with her later. "I am a darkling. I'm not from this stupid word with all your fire-shooting and your rock-throwing and weird-colored sky!" He sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I just want to find the nearest mystic point and go home."

"So...you're an alien?"

He sent her a deadpanned stare from between his fingers. "A what?"

"An alien. You know, a thing from another world."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She was taking all this surprisingly well, considering that he tried to kill her less than an hour ago. "Then...yes, I guess I am."

She regarded him only a second longer before turning her attention back to the old man. "So, where is your nephew?"

"I've been tracking him actually."

"Is he lost?"

The old man looked away, slightly saddened. "Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed, and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away."

"Then...why are you following him if he clearly doesn't want you around?" Ednaerizz asked curiously. It didn't make sense to him. In the Void, when a darkling reached the age of eleven, they were on their own.

"I know he doesn't, at least not right now, but if he needs me, I'll be there." Ednaerizz rolled his eyes. That was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard. If his nephew had problems, then he should let him deal with them himself, just as his parents did with him.

The girl thought about his words before speaking, her words soft and sincere. "Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it." She then rose to her feet. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights," The old man said happily.

No, thank you for what you said. It helped me." She turned to leave...but then turned around before giving some advice of her own. "Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him too."

The old man didn't respond. He just took another sip of his tea. She smiled at him before her attention to Ednaerizz. "So, you coming or what?"

"Excuse me?" He asked. She got her "advice", so what could she possibly want with him?

"You said that you're looking for a mystic point, right? I know a guy who's good with all that mystical junk, so maybe he can help you out."

"I don't need your help!" He said quickly.

"Well, it's either that...or stay with the old man."

Ednaerizz looked at the old man, who just sent him a smile before sipping his tea. Ednaerizz rolled his eyes before placing his hand on his chin, thinking of the best possible choice here. He didn't want to accept the girl's help...but it was getting dark rather quickly, and he definitely didn't want to stay with the old man. There was something…off about him.

"Ugh, fine!" He yelled as stood up. "But let's get one thing straight, I don't need your help, I just...don't want to stay him!" He remarked, pointing at the old man.

She smirked and started to walk. "Sure, whatever you say, horny."

"I'm serious, woman!"

"Sure, you are."

Iroh chuckled as he watched them off. Not the weirdest tea session he ever had, but it was definitely up there.

* * *

"So...where are we going anyway?" They had been walking for a while now. Thirty minutes, perhaps? He didn't know...nor did he care. While he did enjoy the silence-he had the oddest feeling that he wouldn't be able to say that very often-he'd at least like to know where they were going.

"I can feel one of my friends near an abandoned village, so that's where we're headed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Feel?"

"Uuh…" Oh, great, how was she going to explain seismic sense to an alien? It was hard enough explaining to it other humans. "I see with my feet."

"Your feet, huh?" He scoffed. "Humans are weird."

"Not literally, you dunce!" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And aren't you the guy with a gem in his forehead?"

"I'm an alien, so what's your excuse?"

"Touché." She smirked. "Anyway, I see by feeling vibrations in the earth. Things like footsteps, pulses, even heartbeats."

"I see…" He muttered. So that's how she was able to find him so easily. He hated to admit it (not that he ever would), but that was an impressive skill...a bit too impressive for his liking. He'd have to keep an eye on this girl. "Sounds…useful."

"Thanks, but since I told you about me, how about you tell me a little about yourself? Like...what was that thing you did?"

"What thing?"

"That weird bending you did." He scoffed at her. She was a blind girl who could see with her feet, and yet he was the weird one? And what the oblivion was this "bending"?!

"You mean my control over darkness?"

She sent him an odd look. "You bend darkness?"

"I don't bend it, I control it." He had no idea why she would say something like that. It sounded ridiculous.

"No, I mean…oh, never mind. Just call it a human thing, okay?"

He rolled his eyes but didn't comment. The silence returned with a vengeance, not that he was complaining. What, with the constant threat of hunger, predators and shinelings trying to kill him all the time, it wasn't often that he was able to enjoy silent walks like this, even if the company wasn't his first choice.

"So...what's your name?"

 _'Well, it was nice while it lasted.'_ He sighed in annoyance. Why did this girl have to ask so many questions?

"Well, you going to answer or what?" She asked quickly.

He sent her an annoyed glare that she either didn't notice or just plain ignored. He let out a huff before speaking. "In your language, it is…" He paused in thought. "...Riamu. My name is Riamu."

She hummed on this information for a moment before extending a hand to him, not stopping her walk or even looking at him...though, the latter was for obvious reasons. She felt him flinch at her movement but ignored it. "The name's Toph."

He stared at her hand with a raised eyebrow. The moment she had moved, he tensed himself up, expecting an attack...not a name.

"What the oblivion are you doing, woman?"

"It's called a handshake."

"A hand...what?"

"A handshake. Like this." She forcefully grabbed his hand, much to his displeasure, and shook it. "It's how we humans greet each other."

She let go of his hand and continued walking. He looked down at his hand in curiosity...then back at her. "That...was the stupidest thing I've ever been forced to participate in."

Instead of taking offense at this statement, she chuckled. It sounded odd to him...but it wasn't all that unpleasant. "Yeah, it's pretty dumb. So, how do-?"

She suddenly stopped walking, causing Riamu to pause. She appeared to be staring at the ground with wide eyes for some reason.

"What are you-?"

"Aang's in trouble!" She suddenly yelled.

"Excuse me?" He got no answer. She ran past him, nearly pushing him out of the way. He stared at her for a moment, blinking in shock before face-palming.

"I really hate this world." He muttered before chasing after her. Whatever this "Aang" thing is, it had better be important.


End file.
